


My Sister, My Everything

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Destruction, Bisexual, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Gay Sex, Going Through Life Story, Human Pet, Incest, Low Dialogue, Low Underage, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rape, Reach Around, Scat, Submissive Man, Sweat, Threesome - F/M/M, Urination, cuckold, male anal, piss drinking, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a man and his sister, his beautiful younger sister who was admired by all, but this sister had a dark side. This story is set in the eyes of the older brother, who tells a story about his life with his sadistic younger sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister, My Everything

“Pick up the pace you fucking ass wipe.” The young girl riding on my back orders authoritatively as she dangles her feet just inches away of my face. This little dominatrix was Regina Gloria, my younger sister. My younger sister had been given a blessed life since birth, my parents had doted on her, giving her everything she had ever desired without a fuss and caving in to her every demand. This worshipful upbringing has made my little sister who she is today, a dominant queen who treats everyone else as her slave. To make things worse, nobody had put her in her place, where everyone around her simply saw a cute angel that deserved praise and kindness, while at the same time ignoring her dark side. I had to admit, my sister was rather beautiful, even from a young age you could tell she was different from the rest of the girls around her. I couldn’t tell whether it was because of her radiant yet delicate skin which looked like it could shatter with a single touch, her smooth and silky hair which looked like a flowing river cascading perfectly over her face and shielding the corners of her enchanting deep blue eyes or because of her perfectly petite body which made her look like a doll. In any case, my little sister was a beauty and nobody wanted to taint her.

I was no exception. Even though I was 3 years older than her, my little sister would always demand I follow her every order, her every desire, her every wish. It started out with menial tasks, like bringing her juice or buying her candy, but once she had started puberty, the demands became more and more degrading, more and more perverted, but I wasn’t able to stop her. 

It began with simple foot massages; my little sister forcing me to rub her sore feet after a long day at club or after a long hike, the simple and relatively normal thing you would expect a caring older brother to give his lovely younger sister. But soon after that, my little sister, my little demon child of a sister, began assaulting me, both verbally and physically. She began to call me degrading terms such as slave and thrash, names that you wouldn’t expect to hear coming from a young girl such as herself. Although it was degrading, my sister was still relatively normal, her behavior toward me still holding some respect, it was only when she had turned 12 did she finally use me as nothing more than a slave for her pleasure. 

She pushed me onto the ground inside my own room, revealing her bunny printed white underwear as she sat on my face. The hormones from puberty had most likely brought her to her breaking point; it had made her crave release. But unlike other normal girls her age, she didn’t resort to touching herself, she craved human flesh. It was a surprise, to say the least, to come home from a long tiring day at school, only to be pushed down and have a young girl’s hairless pussy shoved onto my lips. The little horny demon child moaned out loud for the entire house to hear as she rode my face, squeezed my tongue and ultimately used me as a simple device for her pleasure, but my parents didn’t punish her, they didn’t berate her, they didn’t even say a word. For the next few years I was used as a living sex toy, my parents acknowledging my sister’s actions and even allowing her to continue using me. 

For the next four years, she had molded me into her ideal private toy. I would come home from school only to be bound onto her bed; she would ride my face, forcing me to eat her pussy and ass out, much to my discomfort. My life was hell; my parents discouraged me from resisting, threatening to punish me if I had even considered it. My younger sister refused to let me find love, forcing me to return home immediately after class and eat her young pussy out, thus I was unable to find friends, much less a girlfriend. On her 16th birthday, my parents had bought her a large gift; a collection of sexual devices. But they weren’t for her, no, they were for me. My parents had bought my younger sister a large collection of bondage gear to torture me with; they had essentially set my fate in stone. The days after her birthday were mainly trial and error; she would try on the different dominatrix outfits while forcing me to try on the different slave gear, the degrading and humiliating outfits that my parents had specifically bought for me to wear when my sister was dominating me.

They had even bought her multiple BDSM gear which they had installed in the basement, and of course I was to test them out. My younger sister tied me down to a large chair as she blindfolded me, inserting random objects into my backdoor as she made me guess what they were. She bounded me to a large slab of wood as she dropped candle wax onto my skin and whipped my body with a large horse whip, the scars covering my body like a human art piece. She locked me in place onto a wooden horse, the rocking motion causing great pain to my balls. The torture was endless; she whipped me, spat on me, tortured my balls, pegged me, rode my face and starved me. 

When she turned 18, she became even bolder; she had ‘promoted’ me to become her private all-in-one fuck-toy. I no longer slept in my own room; instead I was forced to have my tongue inside her pussy while she slept. When she wakes up in the morning, I would become her toilet. The rancid taste of her urine would fill my mouth every morning as she relieves herself in me before forcing me to lick up any stray drops that would stick to the sides of her hole, essentially using me as human toilet paper. She would feed me nothing but dog food, if she was feeling generous, and some days she would feed me nothing but her piss and her shit. I was forced to lie on the cold toilet floor as she squat over me, her face scrunching as a large log falls onto my face and I was forced to consume the entire thing, no matter how disgusting it was.

The first time she made me consume her waste was when the toilet had broken down after years of wear and tear. This was just before her 18th birthday. The young girl was desperate for release, and then she noticed me. She grinned evilly as she pushed me onto the floor, telling me to open wide. By her order, I opened my mouth, although I wasn’t aware of what was to come. When I finally realized what was going on, it was too late. A large stream of yellow liquid rained onto my eyes and hair as a torrent of liquid brown waste poured into my mouth, the rancid taste of her diarrhea causing me to hurl. The liquid waste came rushing out and covered my entire face and neck, my sister angry at my disobedience. For the next two weeks, I was put on toilet training, eating only her piss and shit. My parents were uncaring, they didn’t even bat an eye when my sister had pulled her underwear down and shat into a dog bowl right in front of the dinner table. They didn’t stop her when she gave the bowl to me and told me to eat up. Every night during toilet training was hell; my sister had forced me to stuff my nose into her anus, smelling her rancid farts the entire night as I ate her out, the purpose to numb my senses.

I had to drop out of school due to my little sister’s treatment, my fragile mind unable to concentrate and focus in class after many sleepless nights, my body weak and malnourished from being fed only human waste or unbalanced pet food. I was thus restricted to my home, unable to leave or travel, spending every waiting hour kneeling on the ground in my sister’s room, waiting for her to arrive home and use me. I had to admit though; my little sister was one hell of a manipulator, her trainings perfectly molding my brain into thinking that her waste was the most delicious treat I could ever have. I had realized that I was already becoming an ideal pet for my little sister; my strong desire to drink her piss in the morning, my urges to lick her sweat off of her post-workout body, my cravings for her sexual juices after eating her out for an hour, all of my body’s wishes revolving around my little sister, or more accurately, her punishments. My little sister had perfectly shaped my mind into that of a masochistic slave, and that nothing else but her punishments could pleasure me. 

It was thus a surprise when my little sister had decided to finally let me lose my virginity to her, to let me lose the only virginity I had left. Although she had raped my mouth and brutally destroyed my ass, she had yet to use my cock for her own pleasure, the only things she would do to my now pathetic rod being whipping and orgasm denial. When my little sister had turned 21, she had decided that I would finally be promoted to the role of the ultimate sex-toy, where I would fulfill her every urge without fail. Although this had changed nothing in my daily life, my days passing by eating her out and being used as a toilet, it had meant that I would finally be used as a dildo for my little sister’s natural womanly urges. 

Slipping my hard rod into her tight and unused box, my little sister had given me the honor of offering my virginity to her, the pure bliss causing me to orgasm in seconds, my pathetic rod shooting jets of white slaves into her still relatively untouched pussy. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” My little sister screams in anger as she punches me, clearly frustrated that I had barely even lasted a minute, much less pleasure her the way she needed. From then on my little sister refused to let me pleasure her with my cock; instead I was demoted back into the degrading position as a toilet. Since then, my little sister had begun coming home later than usual, sometimes even with a momentary blissful expression on her face before her smile disappears upon noticing me. Although I was curious, I thought nothing of it as I carried out my duty as her sex toy, licking and sucking her whenever she wanted, hoping that one day I would be allowed to use my cock again. 

But that day never came…

On her 23rd birthday, my little sister came home with a guy around her arms, a dashing white man with long blonde hair that made him look like a prince from the fairy tales my parents used to tell my sister and me, back when our relationship was still relatively normal. The young man was everything I was not, his facial features manly and attractive, his body muscular to the point where his muscles would occasionally create a crease in his shirt, his personality presented as a man who was kind and sweet, the bulge in his pants. 

From that day on, my little sister would spend day after day with her boyfriend, before coming home and sticking her ass in my face, ordering me to clean up after her. It started off with licking up the intense sexual juices that pooled in her underwear after having an obviously successful date, but it soon moved on to cleaning out the traces of her boyfriend’s semen that was left after an intense night in bed. I was envious, but I couldn’t talk back, instead I had accepted my position as I drank down the thick clumps of white with jealousy. 

It was on her 25th birthday when she announced she was getting married, my whole family congratulating her as they celebrated their favorite child finally finding love, but that day meant something entirely different to me, mainly because it was also the day when I was given a new master. On her 25th birthday, my little sister finally introduced her older brother to her boyfriend, now fiance, but not as a respected sibling, but as a sex toy. The surprise in her fiance's eyes was obvious, but it soon faded away as pure sadism took over his expression.

As soon as her fiance had discovered about her little hobby, my days have been getting worse, my mouth constantly filled with my little sister’s muff or her fiance's cock, my tongue always twirling and pleasuring my masters. Every day was the same; my mornings filled to the brim with taking care of my masters’ businesses as they relieve themselves in me, my afternoons packed tight with my masters oral desires as I please them with my mouth, my evenings spent on cleaning up their messes with clean-up pussy eating and sloppy seconds blowjobs, my nights jammed with my tongue inside either my sister’s or her fiance's ass depending on who wanted it most. There were sometimes when I was given a treat for my good work, my masters’ idea of a reward being a spit roast, although which end they were each using differed from day to day. 

My little sister’s fiance adjusted to the situation much more favorably than anyone could have imagined, sometimes even visiting our home when he knew that she wasn’t around just so that he could have me all to himself. I had initially found it odd that a man attached to my sister would find pleasure in using a guy like me, even more so when he kisses me violently while pounding my behind as he reaches around to stroke me, making sure that I come when he was close in order to create a more pleasurable experience for him when my anal walls contract, but I had soon realized that he was simply lashing out his frustrations on me. 

I could tell that there were times when my little sister and her fiance would have little quarrels and fights, judging solely based on how violent my sister was as soon as she returned home, and that the fights were usually because of how her fiance was treating her in bed. It had thus made sense that my little sister’s fiance would visit when she wasn’t around and use me like a toy, pounding me and fucking me without even caring about how I was feeling, my body the only outlet for his sadistic desires and his frustrations. I didn’t care though, I was already happy enough with the pleasure my master could give me. 

My life finally reached its peak when my little sister and her fiance had gotten married; the two of them moving in together into a small home in a suburban neighborhood, of course deciding that I would be coming with them. I was slightly happy when they had decided to bring me along, my lack of qualifications and human relations meaning that I would die within a week in the real world, but also because it meant that I could continue to please them. Although moving into a new environment changed little for me, my duty to my masters unchanged, the biggest difference was how much more I had to do for my little sister’s husband. 

Before moving, the only thing I had to do for him was warm him up before sex or clean him up after sex, sometimes even offering my hole for him to use, both to the pleasure of my sister and in secret. Even my duty as a toilet and nightly butt warmer was rare with my little sister’s husband, as they were only necessary on the nights when he had slept over. My responsibilities had therefore increased as I was now available to my master around the clock; my tongue acting his towel as I licked the sweat off his body after a morning run, my lips acting his personal flesh-light as I service him while he was indulging himself in porn, my backdoor serving as his go-to cum dumpster whenever my sister wasn’t ‘in the mood’, my life now filled with the responsibility, and the honor, of serving two masters. 

Until that day came…

On the night of my little sister’s anniversary with her husband, the two of them had decided that they should indulge in a luxurious vacation, the two of them setting up a one week travel experience halfway across the world. This had meant nothing to me at the time, but I had soon realised how much it had affected me. Although my masters had provided a decent amount of pet food for my consumption as they left on their holiday, they had left nothing for me to help release my built up desires. I didn’t notice it at the time, but my body was already dependent on my masters, my cock no longer able to feel pleasure from my hands and my backdoor only satisfied with the throbbing rod of my little sister’s husband. 

I was in agony, my body desperately craving release; even a drop of sexual juice from either of my masters was enough to quench my sexual thirst. I had begun to rummage through the house for any dirty laundry, used condom, sticky tissue and unwashed clothing I could find, hoping that there was something I could use to give me my much needed release, but there was nothing. I was thus forced to endure the pain of not given release, my balls blue and my mind clouded. 

It was no surprise that as soon as my masters had returned from their vacation, my body snapped. I pounced onto my little sister like a panther, pinning her down with my hands as I tear apart her recently bought clothing, opening a path for my now raging erection as I stab her body violently, using her body against her will as she cried out in pain, her husband grabbing me by the waist as he tries to pull me off of her, although it was completely futile. I continued to thrust into my little sister’s dry pussy with frustration, my groans almost wild as I fell victim to my carnal desires, my masters unable to stop my rampage, leaving them with no other choice but to watch and endure. As soon as I was done, my entire life’s worth of essence now deposited into my little sister’s fertile womb, I could feel my body collapse onto my little sister, my energy spent as I faded into unconsciousness. 

Once I had woken up, I had realized I was tied down to my masters’ bed, my arms and legs bound to the bedpost as my masters glare at me, rage plastered all over their face. I could tell that I had hurt my little sister, both by her puffy eyes and her husband’s almost death-like glare, and that I was about to pay the iron price for my wrongdoings. I cried and begged for mercy, apologizing repeatedly for my masters to spare my life, to forgive my one mistake. 

“Don’t worry… We won’t kill you…” My little sister giggles wickedly as she pulls out a knife from behind her back, before hovering the blade right above my crotch, “We’ll just have to remove something that all masters do to disobedient male pets…” My little sister grins creepily as she places the cold steel against my warm sac, slowly dragging the blade across as a sharp pain is sent coursing through my body. 

I cried pathetically, begging my little sister to forgive her older brother of his mistakes, that I wouldn’t do anything like that again and that she didn’t have to go that far, but I soon realized that it was all for nothing, my little sister had made up her mind and there was nothing I can do to stop it.

“Older brother? What are you muttering about? You’re just a disobedient pet…” My little sister exclaims as she flicks her wrist quickly, the sharp blade slicing through my fragile skin as a torrent of blood comes squirting out of my now lifeless sac, my body screaming in pain as my little sister continues to hack and cut every cord, every tube, every last fragile bit of my prized jewels without mercy, my little sister laughing maniacally as she chops up the only part of me that had made me a man, her hands coated in blood and the dying final generation of my little sperms. 

From that day on I no longer felt the need for release, accepting my duty as a slave and toilet gracefully as I pleasured my masters and catered to their every whim, whether it is sexual or not. Soon after that incident, my little sister had discovered that she was pregnant, and that it was not her husband’s. After little thought and deliberation, my little sister grins at me as she tells me she was going to keep the child, and that I should be happy that I would be getting a new master or mistress soon, one who would just love her daddy.

I can’t wait…


End file.
